Mystery of Empty House
by idiotkkaebsong
Summary: seorang penulis yang memilih sebuah desa sebagai ide ceritanya/sebuah rumah yang penuh misteri yang berada ditengah-tengah hutan/hubungan yang aneh/keajiban yang aneh/Chanbaek Hunhan Kaisoo/summary failed..
1. Chapter 1

Title : Mystery of Empty House

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Genre : Mystery,Romance,Horror,Sad

Rate : T+

Chapter 1

"Mwo?" teriak seorang namja mungil yang sedang berdiri di ambang lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang yang sudah diduduki oleh seorang namja juga.

"Odiseo?" ucapnya kini lebih pelan dan berdiri di samping namja yang duduk di bertumpu pada pundak namja itu.

"hmm..mungkin di..desa?" ucap sekaligus tanya dari namja yang duduk di ranjang tersebut lalu mendongak ke arah namja yang kini hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah,lalu dengan siapa kau akan tinggal disana?" ucap namja mungil itu lalu ikut duduk di ranjang disamping namja itu.

"Luhan..dan mungkin aku akan menginap di rumahnya,ia bilang ia juga sudah pindah ke kampung halamannya sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu dan ia tinggal di rumah neneknya yang sudah lama ditinggali." Ucap namja yang duduk diranjang tersebut lalu merangkul pundak sempit namja yang ada di sampingnya.

Namja mungil itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung dan mencoba berpikir siapa itu Luhan,sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama tersebut."Luhan?Nugu?"ucapnya imut sambil mengerjapkan ,benarkah ia seorang namja?

"Xiao Lu,teman chattingku." Ucapnya sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Namja mungil itu menganggukkan kepalanya imut lalu mengembungkan ,tidakkah ia sadar barusan ia melakukan aegyo?.Namja itu melepaskan rangkulannya lalu menusuk pipi kembung itu dengan jari telunjukknya.

"Dan selama hyung pergi,kau boleh memanggil kkamjongmu hyung akan mengunci kamar hyung,terlalu banyak privasi disini."ucapnya memandangi kamarnya raut wajah namja mungil itu berubah menjadi penuh kebun bunga sudah merekah di wajah innocentnya.

"Jinja hyung?Aigoo saranghae Baekhyun hyung." Ucap namja mungil itu lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya !ada maunya saja ia bersikap !

"Sudahlah lepaskan,hyung mau menyiapkan koper hyung lagi." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berdiri dan menghampiri barang-barangnya.

"Dan sebagai gantinya karena hyung sudah berbaik hati padaku,aku akan menyuruh Kai untuk mengantar hyung ke ?" ucap namja mungil ini sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut

"Jinja?waahhh daebak! Haha..ternyata aku tak salah menampungmu ,gomawo juga katakan terima kasih untuk kekasihmu itu."ucap Baekhyun lalu segera memeluk Kyungsoo manja.

"Kka!Ayo kita makan,pasti makanannya sudah dingin." Ucap Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan refleks pelukan Baekhyun mengangguk imut lalu merangkul dongsaengnya ini dengan senyuman mengembang di wajah mereka masing-masing.'Lumayanlah,jadi aku tak perlu mengeluarkan uangku untuk menyewa ,aku berhutang budi padamu!' batin Baekhyun tersenyum bangga.

Baekhyun's POV

Dan disinilah aku sekarang duduk di kursi dengan makanan diatas meja bundar kecil ,apartemen ini memang tak besar dan tak terlalu kecil untuk seorang penulis yang baru debut sepertiku.2 tahun yang lalu awal debutku,27 November ,aku masih ingat saat buku pertamaku di !pengalaman yang tak pernah ku lupakan.

"hmm..hyung! berapa lama kau akan di desa itu?" ucap Kyungsoo memecah lamunanku tadi,aku mengernyit mulai berpikir."hhmm.. perlu suasana baru untuk buku ku sekitar 2 ,mungkin paling lama segitu." Ucapku meyakinkan pasti terkejut kan dengan rentangan waktuku?,bisa dibilang aku ini ekstrim dalam membuat juga karena itu buku ku segera diterbitkan,yeah tak mudah untuk membuat sebuah apalagi kita belum pernah terjun ke dalam cerita kita,aku yakin butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk hal maka dari itu,jika aku ingin membuat cerita aku sendiri yang harus terjun ke dalam mudah,agar aku menjiwai cerita yang kubuat.

"Jadi,bisakah Kai menemaniku selama kau masih disana?" ucap Kyungsoo yang kutahu penuh harapan tersebut,yeah aku bisa memaklumi orang yang sedang kasmaran walaupun aku tak tahu yang namanya berpacaran,tapi setidaknya aku pernah mencintai seseorang."Ne,akan aku kalian tak boleh bertengkar!Jika aku dengar bahwa kau menangis gara-gara kamjong itu lagi,tak segan-segan aku menyuruhmu kembali ke Jepang!" ancamku padanya sambil menyodorkan sendok kehadapnnya,ia hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk."Ne Baekhyun hyung yang kusayangi." Ucapnya menurunkan sendok di hadapnnya dan menyendokkan nasi ke dala mulutnya.

Lalu aku kembali tersenyum dan mengusak kepalanya."Nado saranghae ",dan aku kembali menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutku cerita tentang Kyungsoo,nama lengkapnya itu adalah Do Kyungsoo,ah kalian pasti bingung kan kenapa marga kami berbeda? Do dengan Byun? Ne, dia adalah sepupuku yang sebenarnya tinggal di Jepang,lalu ke Korea untuk bersekolah di Kampus dengan jurusan bingung padahal di Jepang pendidikan tentang Boga lebih baik dari pada di Korea tapi mengapa ia memilih untuk bersekolah disini? Entahlah itu privasinya,aku tak berhak untuk setelah mendengar berita tersebut,eomma ku menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa sepupuku akan tinggal bersamaku di lalu mengiyakan hal tersebut dan lihatlah kini kami tinggal bersama,untung apartemenku ada dua kamar jadi aku tak usah berbagi kamar dengannya,aku tak terbiasa dari kecil karena aku adalah anak memang memiliki bakat yang biasanya dimiliki oleh para yeoja-walaupun tak semua yeoja-yaitu lebih enak dari –maaf eomma- eommaku,dan jika ia sudah berada di dapur ia seperti -benar tak peduli dengan lingkungan ia memiliki kekasih yang katanya sudah saling kenal di sosial media sejak setahun yang lalu sebelum ia pindah ke Korea,dan mungkin itu adalah salah satu alasan juga mengapa ia pindah ke ?

Dan tak terasa aku dengannya sudah selesai menghabiskan makanan kami,tak banyak perbincangan memang diantara dengannya adalah tipe orang yang malas bicara,dan hanya cerewet di waktu-waktu melarangku membersihkan piring,ia bilang aku pasti kelelahan sehabis beres-beres tadi –padahal sama sekali tak inisiatif sendiri,aku membersihkan meja makan tak tega juga jika tak membantu sama sekali.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan dapur,kami kembali ke kamar aku melewati kamar Kyungsoo,kalo tak salah aku mendengar ia sedang berbincang dengan kekasihnya lewat telepon mungkin ingin mengabari berita baik,sepertinya Kyungsoo sangat mencintai kekasih gelapnya itu-err.. maksudku kulitnya yang gelap aku perhatikan tadi saat makan malam,ia senyum-senyum ,walaupun aku pernah mencintai sesorang aku tak pernah bertingkah seperti orang hanya aku saja.T.T

Lalu aku memasuki kamarku,berkacak pinggang melihat koper dan barang-barang lain yang berada di sudut menghampiri koperku dan kembali mengecheck,mungkin saja ada yang sepertinya aku rasa semuanya sudah komplit,aku beranjak ke ranjangku dan merebahkan tubuh kecilku ini dan sebagai penutup aku menutup jendela dunia ini.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Pintu kamarku terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok mungil dengan mata tersenyum kepadaku lalu berjalan kearahku."Apa hyung sudah siap?Kai sudah menunggumu di ruang tamu." Ucapnya lalu memberikan sebuah kotak bekal mengernyit memandangi kotak bekal tersebut.

"Aku tahu hyung tak terbiasa sarapan pagi,jadi aku membuat sarapan untuk hyung makan saat di aku juga tahu perjalanan untuk ke sebuah desa terpencil itu sangatlah ini bekal untukmu Baekhyun hyung!" ucapnya lalu menyodorkan kotak bekal tersebut aku mengambilnya lalu memeluknya erat."Gomawo Kyungsoo-ah,kau yang mengerti diriku!aku pasti akan merindukanmu harus berhati-hati ne?" ucapku lembut lalu mencium kedua pipinya.

"Tenang saja hyung!Kyungsoo akan aman bersamaku,kau yang harusnya berhati-hati!" ucap seseorang yang berdiri menyandar di tersenyum kearahnya lalu mkengambil koperku dan dibantu Kyungsoo juga dan menghampirinya."Aku menaruh kepercayaanku padamu kkamjong!Kau harus berjanji padaku!Jagalah malaikat kecilku,dan jika sampai aku mendengar isakannya jangan harap kau bisa melihatnya lagi!" ancamku kepadanya, ia hanya tersenyum kepadaku lalu mengusak rambutku!Yak aku hyungmu kkamjong pesek!

"Yak jauhkan tanganmu!Aku hyungmu!Kkamjong!" gerutuku lalu merapikan tatanan rambutku,tak taukah dia berapa lama aku menyisir rambutku?.Ia hanya nyengir lalu mencubit kedua pipiku,Aigo aku merasa gagal menjadi hyung disini."Ne hyungku yang manis dan mungil!" ucapnya sambil mencubiti kedua jinja!Dasar Kkamjong pesek! Hinaku dalam tak mungkin mengatainya disaat aku perlu jasanya,bisa-bisa uang yang sudah nyaman di dompetku harus terpaksa aku keluarkan untuk membayar !

"Kka!kita berangkat,nanti hyung ketinggalan kereta!" ucap kkamjong lalu mengambil koper ditanganku dan menuju mobilnya yang teparkir di depan mengantar kami hingga ke depan mobil kkamjong,lalu melambaikan tangannya setelah mobil kkamjong melaju ke stasiun,dan sebelumnya tentu saja mereka saling ! B-E-R-C-I-U-M-A-N,tebalkan itu!Bukan hanya mengecup bibir satu sama lain tapi melumat bibir satu sama lain juga,mungkin bahkan lebih karena aku lihat tadi Kyungsoo meremas lengan kemeja aku benar-benar gagl menjadi seorang hyung disini,mereka sama sekali tak menghargai …

Setelah beberapa menit aku duduk manis di mobil kkamjong,akhirnya sampai juga aku di stasiun bawah benar-benar bertanggung jawab,ia mengantarku dan membawa koperku hingga dibangku tunggu kereta,aku melambaikan tanganku setelah mengucapkan 'gomawo' menghilang di balik tikungan,dan aku langsung menduduki pantatku di bangku sampai 5 menit,kereta yang kutunggu pun akhirnya pantatku beralih ke jok kereta yang lumayan empuk perbedaan dari kereta ini,yeah mungkin sedikit renovasi kereta ini seperti aku tak rugi membayar pajak setiap bulannya.

Setelah duduk di kereta selama 45 menit,aku pun menurunkan koperku dan menggandong saat di kereta aku memakan bekal yang di berikan Kyungsoo sebuah sandwich dan sekotak susu …Kyungsoo memang mengerti diriku.

Setelah menyetop taksi dan menyuruh ajushi sopir taksi itu untuk mengantarku ke sebuah desa yang akan aku tinggali memberi kabar Luhan bahwa aku sudah sampai di mengiriminya pesan,pandanganku beralih ke -benar sebuah desa,dimana pohon-pohon berdiri tegak dan rimbun disini bukannya gedung-gedung tinggi saja,lalu sungai yang mengalir jernih disini dan terlihat juga selokan disini sangatlah bersih benar-benar jernih dan bening tak seperti di Seoul yang selokannya sangatlah kotor,lalu aku membuka jendela mobil dan betapa disini sangatlah sejuk benar-benar sejuk dan berbau alam tak seperti di Seoul hanya polusi yang aku saat aku sibuk memandangi hutan yang sedang aku lewati,sebuah tempat menarik rumah kosong yang bergaya Eropa berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah ?mungkin aku akan menanyakan Luhan tentang rumah tak terasa aku sudah sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kayu dimana gaya kerajaan zaman dahulu masih kental di arsitektur rumah kecil -benar sebuah desa yang original,aku tersenyum lebar ketika sesosok mungil menyambutku dengan lengan ,dialah Luhan yang aku katakan tadi.

Seorang namja mungil dengan mata rusanya-itu alasannya mengapa aku panggil Xiao Lu-,senyumnya benar-benar teduh dan jangan lupakan eyesmile yang menambah kesan cantik di asal kalian tahu ia paling benci jika dikatakan CANTIK,katanya ia adalah namja jadi ia tampan bukan CANTIK! Tapi tetap saja,bagiku ia adalah seorang yeoja yang terjebak di dalam tubuh hanya wajahnya saja yang cantik tapi sifatnya memang pernah tinggal dulu di apartemenku,ia adalah orang berkebangsaan China yang juga temanku saat aku SMP,yeah aku pernah tinggal di China dulu saat appa pindah saat kuliah kami menyambung kontak kami lewat e-mail,dan katanya ia akan pindah ke Korea karena perpindahan dengan senang hati aku menerimanya di apartemenku,dan kami tinggal ± 1 ia sudah menemukan tempat tinggal tak keberatan sebenarnya jika kami terus tinggal bersama tapi ia bilang ia tak enak denganku dan lagi pula kami beda mengambil jurusan sastra dan ia mengambil jurusan bilang itu paksaan kedua orang tuanya,sebenarnya ia sangatlah cinta dengan disinilah ia sekarang! Tinggal di sebuah desa yang sangat jauh dari kota,dan tinggal di sebuah rumah yang jauh dari kata !masih ada tungku yang terbuat dari tanah liat yang dijadikan sebagai katanya ia sangat nyaman hidup disini,katanya ia seperti terlahir kembali sebagai jiwa yang tenang dan …kita memang tak bisa melarang hobi seorang bukan?,tapi aku juga bersyukur ia tinggal disini jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot menginap di sebuah rumah penduduk asli sini yang tak kukenal sama kasih Xiao Lu!

Baekhyun's Pov end

"Baekhyun!" ucap Luhan lalu memeluk Baekhyun sangat membalas pelukan Luhan tak kalah eratnya."Baekhyun aku kira kau tersesat saat menuju sangat khawatir tadi." Ucap Luhan mengelus surai coklat muda Baekhyun sayang."Ajushi sopir taksi itu hebat ia benar-benar mengetahui seluk beluk desa ini,hanya saja saat di kereta tadi yang memakan waktu cukup lama." Ucap Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya terkekeh pelan lalu menyuruh Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Mian,rumahku tak sebagus inilah rumah di desa kami,benar-benar kuno."ucap Luhan menaruh koper Baekhyun di ruang tamu yang hanya ada meja kecil di tengah-tengah ruangan kecil ini dan sebuah televisi kecil berada di depan meja."Gwenchana aku tahu akibatnya jika berlibur ke sebuah desa yang sangat jauh dari kota." Ucap Baekhyun lalu duduk diatas bantal yang ada di bawah meja."Hehe..aku tahu kau banyak pengalaman tentang alam kau mau minum apa?Bagaiman kalau teh ? aku sudah belajar bagaimana cara membuat teh ala kerajaan zaman mau?" tawar Luhan kepada Baekhyun,setelah menerima respon anggukan dari segera menuju Baekhyun bosan menunggu,akhirnya ia mengelilingi rumah kecil sahabatnya melihat sebuah foto menempel di dinding lama memang terlihat dari kondisi foto tersebut,seorang yeoja berbusana hanbook dan seorang namja yang juga memakai hanbook sedang tersenyum di pesta pasti kakek dan nenek Luhan,pikir foto berikutnya,seorang namja dan yeoja yang menggunakan busana khas orang nikah ala China,dan Baekhyun yakin itu adalah kedua orang tua ia pernah bertemu mereka saat ia tinggal di China foto yang ketiga seorang bayi yang tengah dirangkul oleh seorang yeoja yang memiliki eyesmile di wajahnya dan seorang namja yang tengah mencium pipi yeoja Baekhyun yakin bayi tersebut adalah berikutnya sebuah foto yang berisi sorang namja yang mungkin masih SD tersebut tersenyum ramah dengan eyesmilenya menggunakan busana khas orang pasti Luhan yang merayakan Gong Xi Fa turun ke nakas yang digunakan sebagai wadah juga sebuah foto,dan Baekhyun sangat mengenali kedua bocah dua orang anak kecil yang sedang merangkul pundak satu sama lain dan tersenyum menunjukkan senyuman termanis mereka dengan dua buah buket bunga yang mereka pegang masing-masing dan baju kelulusan yang mereka masih ingat saat itu ia sedang lulus dari SMP,ia ingat saat Luhan menangis sesenggukan saat mengetahui Baekhyun akan kembali ke ,,ia tak tega meninggalkan Luhan saat foto berikutnya Luhan yang sudah lulus SMA,waah ia sangat tampan disini tapi tetap saja ia foto berikutnya adalah Luhan dengan sorang namja,Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya namja ini?mengapa ia sangat dekat dengan Luhan? karena di foto tersebut ia sedang memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan tersenyum ke arah kamera yang Luhan namja itu sangatlah putih tapi juga satu kesimpulan namja itu sangat mesra dengan Luhan dan sepertinya Luhan menikmati pelukan namja tersebut karena ia tersenyum senang di foto itu namjachingu Luhan yang Baekhyun tak ketahui.

"Apa kau menunggu terlalu lama?" ucap Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Luhan yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya sambil memegang dua buah cangkir diatas nampan."Kau mengagetkanku Luhan, cukup bosan menunggumu jadi aku melihat rumahmu ini." Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah Luhan dan refleks Luhan mencubit pipi kanan Baekhyun dengan meringis dan memegangi pipinya yang Baekhyun rasa ia sedang tak bernafsu makan akhir-akhir ini jadi mungkin saja pipinya menjadi tirus bukan?Apa pipinya tetap gemul seperti dulu?.Dalam satu hari ini sudah 2 orang yang mencubit ..

"Ayo cicipi teh ahjuma disini rasanya sudah pas,tapi aku ingin komentar langsung dari kau."ucap Luhan lalu menyodorkan cangkir kearah perlahan Baekhyun menyesapi teh rasa jasmine tersebut,dari aromanya saja sudah menyejukkan apalagi saat melewati tenggorokannya pasti beban di tubuhnya langsung hilang.

Sruuuppp

Luhan terus memperhatikan Baekhyun saat mencoba teh buatannya,ia sampai mencondongkan badannya kearah hasil komentar dari sahabat mungilnya ini-padahal dia kan juga membulatkan matanya saat Baekhyun menaruh cangkir mengerutkan dahinya mencoba untuk berpikir lalu menghela napas.

"Sulit memang untuk menilainya,tapi untuk pemula sepertimu,,," Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya."Ini jauh dari kata jelek."ucapnya lalu tersenyum mengusak rambut Baekhyun lalu ikut meminum teh buatannya."Gomawo,aku merasa tak sia-sia !kau pasti lelah aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu." Ucap Luhan lalu menyeret koper Baekhyun yang ia pikir pasti itu kamarnya sekarang.

Setelah selesai berbenah tadi,kini Baekhyun dan Luhan makan malam di meja kecil meja ini serba guna ya?pikir Baekhyun saat ia mendapati makanan diatas meja makan dengan lahap dan tak sedikit juga mereka berbicara mengenang masa lalu selingan tawa menjadi penghibur acara makan malam mereka tadi.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di luar dan lebih tepatnya duduk diatas meja yang ada di halaman depan tadi sambil memakan buah yang Luhan potongkan untuk makan sambil memandang langit malam yang sedang dipenuhi dengan bintang.

"Baekhyun-ah.." ucap Luhan lalu Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan senyumnya.

"Waeyo?" ucap Baekhyun lalu menggigit menghela napas lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kapan kau akan memiliki pasangan hah?Cobalah buka hatimu dari namja yang kau cintai saat kita SMP tahu?ia sudah menikah kau tetap mencintainya?" ucap Luhan yang kembali memotong kulit semangka dan menyisakan daging merah segarnya lalu memotongnya kecil-kecil.

"Sudah kubilang kan?aku sudah melupakannya saat aku pindah dari China Lu,dan alasan mengapa aku masih betah aku belum mendapatkan yang pas denganku,lagi pula untuk apa aku cepat-cepat mencari pasangan jika nanti pasangan itu hanya akan mengecewakanku?Aku yakin Tuhan pasti sudah menyiapkan yang terbaik untukku Lu,kau tenang masih nyaman dengan hal ini." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung menunduk sambil menggigit bibir yang menyadari itu mengernyit bingung lalu mengangkat dagu Luhan kehadapannya.

"Waeyo? Apa kau ada masalah heum?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus surai coklat caramel menghela napasnya berat lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Apa?Apa ini tentang kedua orang tua mu lagi?".Luhan hanya menggeleng lalu kembali menunduk.

"Lalu ini tentang apa? Apa ini tentangku yang jarang membalas pesan e-mail?".Luhan kembali menggeleng dan kembali menghela napas panjang.

"I-ini tentang namjachinguku sangat jarang membalas pesanku lalu saat aku telpon ia juga jarang mengangkatnya dan saat ia mengangkatnya ia pasti bilang ia sedang tahu jika ia sedang belajar menjadi dokter tapi tak bisakah ia meluangkan sedikit waktunya untukku?Aku lelah Baek,ia seperti tak menganggapku sebagai aku memutuskannya dan tebak bagaimana reaksinya? Ia hanya memasang wajahnya datar lalu meninggalkanku dengan mulut aku tak maka dari itu,aku pindah sekedar berlibur tapi karena aku nyaman dengan suasana disini dan juga aku pecinta alam,maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk menetap disini saja." Ucap Luhan lalu kembali kembali mengangkat dagu Luhan kehadapannya tak lupa juga sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah babyfacenya.

"Mungkin ia hanya perlu waktu untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya." Ucap Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya."Tapi Baek,setidaknya ia memberiku kabar bahwa ia sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya."tentang mengelus surai Luhan."Mungkin dia tipe orang yang tak suka diganggu, ,setiap orang mempunyai pribadinya masing-masing,kau harus menerima kekurangan kekasihmu itu."ucap Baekhyun tenang,lalu Luhan memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat dan Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Luhan sambil mengelusnya.

"Hiks,,hiks,,kau memang sahabatku ,,aku bangga memiliki sahabat sepertimu,,hiks.." isak Luhan dalam mengangguk,"Ne aku juga bangga memiliki sahabat cantik sepertimu.".Seketika pelukan itu terlepas dan menampilkan tampang Luhan yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu,"Aku tampan Baek!" protes Luhan hanya terkekeh,lalu mengajak Luhan masuk kedalam karena hawanya sudah mulai dingin.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Mystery of Empty House

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Genre : Mystery,Romance,Horror,Sad

Rate : T+

Chapter 2

**A/N** :_ Yeeiii!sorakannya mana Chanbaek shipper!#teriak pake toak_

_Woooyyyyy! #kibar bendera chanbaek kissing…_

_Terimakasih ya yang udah nge-review di chap 1,,mian di sana author gak banyak :nah itu dah bagus thor!.Author:bakar laptop di pojokan.._

_Iya soalnya waktu itu Cuma coba2 di sekolah sama ,ternyata mau baru disini,jadi mohon dukungannya ya^.^..Dan mohon maaf kalo di chap 1 banyak bgt kesalahan,itu kesalahan :alasan aja nih author! T_T_

_Author menghargai kok yang jadi Silent Readers,kalian juga mau baca ff saya mohon tolong tinggalkan jejak anda,biar author tahu patutkah ff ini dilanjutkan?_

_Oke biar gak banyak cincong lagi…Cekidot!_

**§**

**§**

**§**

**§**

Tak terasa ternyata Baekhyun sudah tinggal di desa ini selama 2 minggu,ia pun sudah mulai akrab dengan penduduk disana,tak jarang juga Baekhyun pergi ke pasar bersama Luhan untuk membeli keperluan mereka. Baekhyun pun hampir hapal seluk beluk desa kecil ini,tapi masih ada yang mengganjal pikirannya,Rumah Eropa yang terletak ditengah hutan tersebut.

Guuk..guuk..guukk..

Suara Monggu memecah lamunan Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di belakang rumah yang viewnya langsung mengarah ke tengah hutan yang melirik ke bawah,Monggu terus menggonggong ke arah hutan. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya,setahu yang ia baca bahwa anjing itu memiliki indra di hutan terdapat makhluk halus?..

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya,menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya tentang hutan rimbun yang ada di yang di pegang Baekhyun terasa ditarik,ia melihat ke bawah ternyata Monggu berjalan duluan jika Monggu bisa berbicara,ia akan mengatakan "ikuti aku!".Baiklah Baek,buang jauh-jauh imajinasi konyolmu itu.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga Monggu berhenti di depan gerbang besi yang sudah berkarat,semak belukar menyelimuti gerbang tersebut memang tak terlalu tinggi,hanya sebatas meneliti rumah ini dari luar,lihatlah!Bangunan ini sudah ditumbuhi lumut dimana-mana,dan juga pohon benalu menyelimuti sebagian bangunan tersebut. Saking sibuknya Baekhyun memandangi rumah tersebut,ia tak menyadar bahwa pegangannya melemah di tali Monggu.

"Yakk!Monggu!Jangan masuk ke dalam!Monggu!".Baekhyun berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama rumah !Bahkan pintu kayu ini setinggi rumah nenek Luhan . Ia mendongak sambil menganga,benar-benar takjub dengan rumah ini tapi sayangnya tak ada yang mau tinggal disini.

Guuk..guuk..guukk

Suara Monggu terdengar menggema dari dalam,ia mengerutkan keningnya. Dari mana Monggu bisa masuk?bahkan pintu ini lebih berat dari tubuhnya,lalupandangannya beralih kebawah,ternyata terdapat pintu kecil yang memang dikhususkan untuk hewan . Baekhyun memutar matanya..-_-

Guuk..guukk..guukk

Kembali gonggongan Monggu memecah acara melamun Baekhyun,dengan ragu ia membuka pintu tersebut.(sebelumnya ia sudah berkomat-kamit memohon do'a).

Krrieett..

Khas suara pintu yang ada di film-film horror,Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar suara pintunya . Saat ia melangkah,rasanya Baekhyun ingin pingsan ! Berbeda sekali dengan luarnya!Jadi Baekhyun percaya 'jangan pernah menilai sesuatu dari covernya' . Ayolah!,siapa yang tidak mimisan jika melihat ini semua?Tempat ini sangatlah rapi,bersih,bahkan tak ada debu sediktpun . Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki berlumpurnya di karpet merah bersih ini . Karpet ini menghubungkan hingga ke lantai atas . Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menganga,lihatlah!tak hanya artsiktekturnya saja yang bergaya Eropa,bahkan dinding atapnya pun seperti di gereja-gereja mewah yang ada di luar negri,dan juga peralatan disini juga bergaya Eropa,letak property rumahnya,bahkan dapurnya seluas ruang tengah apartemennya. Sepertinya ada yang tinggal disini,pikirnya.

Guukk..guukk..guukk

Baekhyun mendongak ternyata suara Monggu ada di lantai atas,ia menelan salivanya sekuat tenaganya ia berjalan menaiki anak tangga saat ia sudah di lantai atas,ia mengerutkan keningnya.'Aneh,di mana-mana gelap mengapa hanya di ruangan ini saja yang bercahaya?Sepertinya benar ada seorang yang tinggal disini.'batinnya tetap melangkah lalu sedikit demi sedikit ia menyulurkan (?) kepalanya ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

#Baekhyun POV

Aku takut,benar-benar takut dengan suasana rumah ini apalagi dengan adanya lampu yang menyala di sebuah ruangan ini. Satu-satunya ruangan,karena yang lainnya sangat gelap ditambah hari sudah menjelang malam dengan pelan aku memasukkan kepalaku ke dalam ruangan ini,mataku di tambah shock lagi dengan ruangan ini,hangat benar-benar dugaanku benar seseorang tinggal di rumah ,bukan sesosok makhluk raksasa yang digossipkan oleh warga desa.

Aku berjalan perlahan,aku yakin tadi suara Monggu berasal dari sebuah ranjang yang berantakan dengan sebuah gitar yang ada diatasnya,lalu disudut kamar ada sebuah meja belajar yang penuh dengan buku-buku yang terakhir ada sebuah lemari dan cermin besar disamping jendela kaca yang di luarnya menembus ke hutan !Bahkan luas kamarnya seluas ada yang bergerak-gerak di bawah selimut tebal ini,dengan ragu aku menghela nafas dengan berat ternyata itu Monggu,aku langsung mengambilnya agar tak kabur lagi lalu merangkulnya didadaku,mengelus dengan lembut bulunya yang sama halusnya dengan belaianku.

"Kau tak boleh kabur lagi anjing nakal".Katakan saja aku gila karena sudah berbicara dengan anjing yang pasti tak akan pernah bisa dijawab olehnya,tapi biarkan saja aku sangat sayang dengan anjing kecil dark-brown aku dan Luhan menemukannya saat kami berbelanja ke pasar,tampangnya sangat lelah dan kelaparan,karena aku rasa tak ada yang punya jadi kami berinisiatif akan merawatnya dan akan kami kembalikan jika pemiliknya memintanya. Monggu menjilat-jilat rahangku dan pipiku,geli tapi aku suka karena aku rasa Monggu juga menyayangiku.

"Kka!kita pulang" Saat aku ingin berbalik,sebuah suara yang err..sangat berat dan menyeramkan menghentikan aktivitasku.

"Nuguya?".Aku menelan salivaku susah payah,nafasku tercekat,jantungku berhenti berdetak,dan kini mataku sebesar mata kyungsoo 0.0 . Aku tak berani berbalik,rasanya persendianku kaku seketika.

"A-ak-aku ha-hanya me-meng-mengambil a-anj-anjing-ku.." Oh demi kulit Kkamjong yang tak putih-putih,suaraku sangat susah untuk aku keluarkan . Dan ketika aku berbalik,tak ada siapa di depan pintu.

Seketika waktu berhenti...

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detik..

Aku mengerjapkan mataku,dan seperti kabel di otakku di pasang. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku belari dan dengan kaki seribu aku menuruni anak tangga yang terasa sangatlah panjang.

"KYAAAAA!" Demi Kkamjong yang hidungnya tidak timbul-timbul,aku benar-benar takut sekarang . Bagaimana bisa hanya ada suaranya saja?Aku terus berlari hingga sampai didepan gerbang,aku memegangi Tuhan tubuhku benar-benar lemah,nafasku terengah-engah .Dan saat aku menegapkan badan,seketika nafasku kembali tepat di depan jendela kaca yang hanya ditutupi oleh korden yang robek-robek dan hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan . Sesosok raksasa berdiri tegap tengah menghadapku dengan matanya yang bersinar (karena cahaya bulan).

"KYAAAA!EOMMAA!" Aku berteriak lalu berlari dengan langkah seribu menembus hutan yang gelap ,sejak kejadian tersebut suaraku tak berhenti-berhentinya berteriak seperti eomma saat mengomeliku.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Aku mengatur nafasku saat sudah sampai di halaman belakang rumah Luhan . Lampu ruang tengah sudah hidup,berarti Luhan sudah datang. Tadi ia pergi ke kota sebentar karena ia ingin mengambil uang transferan dari eommanya. Entahlah aku juga bingung,aku kira Luhan sudah tidak bergantung lagi dengan orangtuanya.

Cklek..

Pintupun terbuka lalu aku masuk dan langsung menyambar minuman Luhan yang ada di meja. Dia menatapku bingung,lalu mempoutkanbibirnya imut. Dia bilang dia tidak suka jika dia dibilang cantik,tapi kelakuannya seperti gadis remaja yang sedang ngambek. -_-

"Yakk!Aku sudah membelikan kau juga Baek,ini milikkku!" Ia menyambar minuman yang sedang aku masih terengah-engah lalu duduk di atas bantal . Aku menyeka keringat yang di dahiku lalu membuka minuman kaleng yang di berikan Luhan.

"Baek?gwenchana?Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi?" Ouwwhh Luhan kau seperti malaikat sekarang,tentu saja terjadi sesuatu bahkan sangatlah menyeramkan . Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu kenapa kau berpeluh dan juga kau seperti di kejar-kejar oleh ribuan anjing saja" Luhan memberiku tissue lalu aku mengelap keringat yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari pori-pori kulitku.

Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan berat dan panjang lalu menatap lekat Luhan."Lu,apa kau tahu tentang rumah yang ada di tengah-tengah hutan itu?".Ia mengangguk dengan kerutan yang nampak jelas di keningnya.

"Iya,kenapa?Ah!Jangan bilang kau melewati rumah itu tadi?" Mata Luhan sudah seperti mata Kyungsoo kini 0.0 . Aku menggeleng lalu mengenggam tangannya erat.

"Lebih dari itu,aku masuk kedalamnya!",seketika nafas Luhan juga ikut tercekat lalu memasang wajah..entahlah..seperti khawatir,terkejut,bingung,dan'apa kau sudah gila?'.

"Jinja?lalu apa kau melihat makhluk raksasa itu?" Luhan ikut menggenggam tanganku.

"Lebih dari itu Lu,aku mendengar suaranya." Dan Mata Luhan seperti ingin copot sekarang juga.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Ini semua gara-gara Monggu yang langsung masuk . Aku juga ikut masuk,tapi aku dibuat terkejut saat masuk ke dalamnya . Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi bangunan yang ada di luarnya , rapi dan bersih tapi hampir semuanya gelap."

"Be-benarkah?tapi katanya ada makhluk menjadi penghuninya?"

"Iya awalnya aku percaya saat melihat kondisi luar bangunan,tapi aku langsung menepis jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut saat memasuki ruang tengah . Dan saat aku ingin mencari Monggu yang terletak di lantai atas,ada sebuah ruangan yang satu-satunya bercahaya . Aku masuk dan ruangan itu sangatlah hangat,bahkan ada sebuah suara yang berat berkata "nuguya?" lalu aku berbalik tapi tak ada seorangpun berada disana dan aku lari sekuat tenaga." Aku benar-benar menggebu-gebu menceritakannya,apa itu berlebihan?,tapi biarlah yang penting sekarang Luhan tahu.

"Benarkah gossip itu?Lalu kau melihat sosoknya?" Luhan memerengkan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut

"Ne!sosok yang sangatlah tinggi,badannya tegap dan matanya seperti menghipnotisku . Lalu aku berteriak dan segera berlari ,aku takut Lu,tapi aku juga penasaran dengan rumah itu."Aku mengelus daguku dengan jari lentikku.

"Kau serius?Apa ini untuk ide buku mu?"

"Iya aku serius,hhmm mungkin aku akan menjadikan misteri tersebut menjadi buku ku dan harus memecahkan misteri ini."Aku mengepalkan tanganku,tapi Luhan hanya memandangku malas.

"Yak!Byun Baekhyun aku peringatkan,kau harus berhati-hati!Kau tak boleh masuk sangat dalam !itu hanya pekerjaanmu!Jika kau kenapa-napa?Aku harus bilang apa nanti dengan eomma dan appamu,hah!?"Luhan seperti eomma saja sekarang,aku mengangguk malas lalu kembali meminum minuman yang sudah tak dingin lagi.

Tok..Tok..Tok

"Biar aku saja,lebih baik kau ganti baju penuh keringat" ucap Luhan lalu berjalan menuju ke mengedikkan bahu lalu masuk ke kamar.

#Baekhyun POV END

#Luhan POV

Siapa yang bertamu semalam ini?diluar juga sedang hujan !mungkin itu Jung ahjuma yang akan mengembalikkan penyetrikaanku yang dipinjam kemarin?Huuhh,,orang tua,tak bisakah besok saja?

"Sudah ku bilang ahjuma besok sa-" seketika perkataanku terhenti saat membuka pintu.

"KYAAA!"refleks aku berteriak saat seseorang yang entahlah sangat aku benci berada di depan pintu. Dengan bodohnya ia tersenyum dengan eyesmile-nya . Aku mendelik..

"KAU!" Aku menuding orang ini dengan telunjukku..

"Anyyeong!"

BLAR!...

*****TBC*****

_Huft..#usap ingus_

_Akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 ya author minta maaf dengan chap 1 yang banyak banget typo dan kata2nya ilang ,padahal udah author seleksi(?) 2 baru di publish,banyak banget yang ilang..Mungkin karena saya baru disini,saya akan belajar lebih banyak lagi.._

_Gomawo untuk semuanya,,^.^_

_Don't be __**SILENT READERS!**_

_Riview-nya juseyo.._

_Saranghae .. mmuuaaacchhh#dicium chanbaek_


End file.
